Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS
Factions? Do we have confirmation that Kimaris and Gusion are part of the CGS faction? The official site currently makes no mention of their faction but it could also be stated somewhere else. If it hasn't been mentioned yet, we should probabaly put it in a category like "Other Mobile Suit" or something until we get it. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : They're listed as "Unknown" in the Gundam Ace booklet... Deackychu (talk) 00:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for the clarification. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 02:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) its going to be a dark one. i think this is the darkest of the mobile suit Gundam shows based on what we have seen so far. considering the fact that the killed off about half the sgs in the first episode and with Mikazuki's actions being what they are this may tern out to be darker then even victory gundam.Guyver92 (talk) 11:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC) * I just hope all loli will survive (Atra and Biscuit's sisters). --My girlfriend is a loli. 14:16, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ** lolicon here. but sometimes watching a butchered loli or two might arouse my... forget what i said... Pronunciation (talk) 16:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) * most if not all non-combatant kids survive a series.--Guyver92 (talk) 16:09, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't wait for the death of Orga. You know it will happen. For now, it's a really enjoyable series. I got strong 08th MS Team-vibes from the first 3 episodes. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 16:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::the death scenes remind me to victory and pretty decent for a recent show. hopefully it will be as brutal as space runaway ideon... Pronunciation (talk) 16:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *I just hope we don't have a repeat of Gundam Reconguista in G. Chriseasley (talk) 16:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *what was wrong with g-reco the story was quite good and the suits tech are quite good. well not much of what happened between the end of UC and the start of the RC has not been relieved but i felt like it was like the original mobile suit gundam TV show.--Guyver92 (talk) 05:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ** I guess he mean how Gundam Info suddenly block it from western viewers.--My girlfriend is a loli. 09:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ** G-reco have been blocked from western viewers because it was licensed by many simulcast (France, United-state, etc.) and we can understand simulcasts don't like that the show they have bought is free 2 month after the broadcasting -- Xanbie(talk) 14:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ***It's not like the simulcasts don't broadcast it for free too, so..Yeah, that's very dumb to block it. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 22:52, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ***Meh i should not say free. You understand that simulcasts have adverstising on their "free" video, but on youtube they yake nothing from the advert (because gundaminfo is under bandai) so they are in their right. -- Xanbie(talk) 00:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ***G-reco is on hulu so they may have some thing to do with its removel form Youtube.Guyver92 (talk) 17:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ***i just hope the universe is not destroyed as is what happend in space runaway ideon.Guyver92 (talk) 17:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Iron Blooded Orphan related with previous Gundam series? I notice in Episode 5 Fareed McGillis mention Gundam as 'Machine with that name have appeared many times at historical turning points' is it hinting that previous gundam universes e.g. UC or After War era was related somehow with this one? (Ahendra (talk) 11:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC)) * No. It's more likely what TV Tropes call Mythology Gags. --My girlfriend is a loli. 14:15, November 1, 2015 (UTC) * I kinda feel it may be related to After colony/ mars centery of gundam wing from the line mentioned above.Guyver92 (talk) 18:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ** Probably. just like obscure continuation of Correct century to 'all gundam universe' case - :::Could be a reference to Dark History. I mean all the Gundam shows are supposed to be in the same world anyways. :::Or could be referring to political events within the last 300 years of Post Disaster which can be considered to be quite a long time in modern years. There are other Gundam units afterall and a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever made. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Probably. i even thinking about RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex from UC as one of those 72's Ars Goetia Demonic gundam frames before. although i know this is too far fetched and too many plotholes if im pushing this theory. (Ahendra (talk) 13:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC)) Upgrade Suit Am i the only one looking forwored to the new suit that Mikazuki will reseave. I feel that the unit will be named after one of the 7 classes of angels.Guyver92 (talk) 18:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Astaroth I saw the gundam astaroth earlier this week. are we all waiting for more info before it's added, even as a "red link"? For the kit to be released in may, maybe it'll be in the 2nd season... --Hollow ichigo (talk) 11:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Astaroth belongs to the side story, hence it is not on the anime page. Similar to how Gundm Seed Astray's MS don't really appear on Gundam Seed anime page.Zeph08 (talk) 01:37, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Side story?! okay, gotcha. mixed feeling to hear that about astaroth. --Hollow ichigo (talk) 12:02, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Title and proposed move I propose this page be moved to Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. That is to say: with a colon separating the two parts of the title, and with the subtitle in title case instead of ALL CAPS. First, this is the specific rendering of the title used by Funimation in their official English release. It's further used by Wikipedia, MyAnimeList and IMDb, which surely makes it the most common and accepted title in English. In this regard, the Gundam Wiki is out of step with other sources. Second, while I'm not sure where the specific rendering of the subtitle in ALL CAPS comes from, I suspect it's from a press release, official site or similar. This, ironically, isn't a great source; marketing material has a tendency to put titles in ALL CAPS purely as a stylistic decision, as a form of emphasis or branding. Third, the title just looks out of place compared to every other series. What does everyone else think? — Charchetype (talk) 01:45, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :I support this. Phillip Jeffries (talk) 02:29, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Bumping this. Since this is a pretty major page (and would require changing a lot of links…), I'd like to see more input. — Charchetype (talk) 20:21, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, seems like a good idea. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 05:17, May 2, 2018 (UTC)